


Sisters (Backstab)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: Terezi couldn’t justify Vriska’s actions any longer.





	Sisters (Backstab)

Terezi pities Vriska more than any other troll she’s met and it makes her bloodpusher _ache_. Thing is, she’s not stupid. She knows that pity isn't supposed to hurt, not like this. Back when she was younger and less jaded she would have justified Vriska’s behaviour with every excuse in her arsenal. She had done it often enough back when they were flarp partners, justifying the actions that the two of them had taken. 

Sgrub, and the world ending apocalypse it had brought with it, had forced her to grow up and own up to her actions faster than Alternia ever could have. Funny how the destruction of everything you’ve ever known forces you to get introspective. 

Terezi couldn’t justify Vriska’s actions any longer. Her lusus was dead, no longer a constantly hovering threat. They were the last remaining members of their species, so it wasn’t even like the hemospectrum mattered any more. The only expectations that they had to live up to were the ones that they set for themselves. 

Still, Vriska insisted that she had to be the best, even at the cost of their hatefriends and Terezi...she just couldn't justify _anything_ anymore. It had all just been too much, and then Vriska had killed Tavros, and insisted that she was going to fight Jack, even if it meant that everyone else would die. 

Pity wasn’t supposed to hurt, but pitying Vriska always had. Once, she would have been proud to be the only one that understood Vriska, the only one that could handle her. Now, the knowledge that she was the only one that understood Vriska, the only one that could handle her, felt like someone was tearing out her guts. 

It was Vriska, or all of them and Vriska. That didn't make it any easier. If anything, it made the whole situation all the worse. It wasn’t a choice at all. She could _see_ exactly what would happen if Vriska confronted Jack. 

So when Vriska turned to fly away, Terezi sunk the blade of her sword through her back. She pushed forward, tears tracking down her cheeks, forcing the blade through to her front. Vriska's fingers touched the blade protruding from her stomach, her eyes wide in disbelief even as she fell to the floor. 


End file.
